Your only hate and love
by The Ice Within
Summary: It is your only hate, but it's your only love too.


**You're only hate- and love**

**By the Ice Within**

You don't have to tell me that over and over again- that you hate death, you hate it with your very being. I know what it did to you, to your family, to your friends; to every single person you loved.

You once told me that Death was unforgivable, it was cruel and cold. You hated, and still hate, every little thing it did to you. You blame it for everything- for taking away your brother, your friends, and for taking away that innocent child.

Glare, scream, yell, fight all you want, but you wouldn't get those people back. They're at the places they're supposed to be, you alone can't fight Death itself.

I hated Death too. I hated it for taking away my dear sister, someone who taught me how to live, whom lit the way and brought me down the correct path, preventing me from getting lost before I reached my destiny. I hated it for taking away my mother, someone who brought me to this cold and cruel place, but the only person who kissed me and hugged me with real affection, someone who really cared, and also the only person who would sacrifice herself for me, walking into darkness, facing Death itself- for me. I hate Death for killing that innocent child on the road, just because she was trying to pick up her dear Teddy Bear. You killed her because she did something out of care and love- to pick up that Teddy Bear- is that a crime?

I know- you hate me now, just because I said all those things, just because I hate Death too. But you hate me because you know I no longer hate Death, that I now accept Death. You hate me because Death took away much more from you, than from me.

Death took away all your siblings, one by one. It took away your little brother before he got to see how the world looked like, before you could give him a name and say, "Welcome to the world." Let alone to tell him how much you loved him. You hate Death because just as you begin to see Hope, to grasp onto Hope, Death took away your baby sister. She was small for her age; she wasn't strong like you were when you were born. She was a skinny baby, a baby who was weak and was marked my Death even before she breathed her first breath without the help of her mother. But you fed her, cared for her and cradled her each night, defending her from every disease you heard of. Giving her all your food, just to prove that you can overcome Death that you can win over Death. But it proved you wrong, _again._ It took away her too, _again._ You hate Death because it took away your mother after she gave birth to your dead baby sister. She was called Angel. Your dead father named her Angel because he knew that Death would take her away too. But he wished with all his might, that when she died, she'd go to Heaven, not Hell. But you know better, everyone's going to Hell. It's just the different places in Hell.

That's what makes you different. That's what makes you special. That's why Death didn't want to kill you. But you fought, you didn't believe, you hated him. He grew angry, he started hating you back. One day, he couldn't take it anymore. He used the cruelest, coldest way he could think of to kill you too.

xxx

Nico stared down at the dead body of the girl. Her eyes fluttered open once, and he could barely make out the words, but he heard it, she said, "Just because I hated and feared my own father, he took me away, to him too."

xxx

Thought you'll never admit it, girl, you love Death. You were happy when Death took away your weak sister; you were overjoyed when it took away your mean stepfather; you were grateful when Death took away your bed-bound mother. You knew that Death took them away for a good reason, to ease them and/or others from the pain.

But you'll never admit it.

That's where we are so similar. I am the son of the Lord of Death; you are the daughter of the God of Death- Thanato.

I'm sorry I didn't tell you what the consequences would be if you didn't believe and trust him, your own father. Death almost took me away too, but at last I believed. I wasn't taken away, not because I'm the son of the Lord of Death, but because I hated Death, despised it, didn't believe it, but at last, I loved it.

You should have told the truth, that Death was your only hate, but it was your only love too.

_You're only hate… and love._


End file.
